When Nakatsu met a freakishly boyish girl
by aspiringwriter22
Summary: Nakatsu met a freakishly boyish girl and slept with her in the same room what would happen, now that Nakatsu's heartbroken........


Mizuki and Izumi was getting along fine

I'm a proud hana-kimi fan, the Japanese version. Nakatsu was soooooooooo…. Cute. So I focused on Nakatsu 'cause he's the broken hearted. I want him to have a love life. So I invented Yasuki Minako to team up with him so don't search the net for her name. And also I'm just a fan and I own nothing except its DVD, pictures and this fanfic. Reviews please………. I also don't own the songs it was sung by Alicia keys and Kelly Clarkson do don't sue me

Don't want to write a summary, read it for yourself.

Mizuki and Izumi was getting along fine. Nakatsu confessed his love to Mizuki but was dumped. So Nakatsu was so lonely.

So one Saturday night, Nakatsu tried to forget about the heartache that Mizuki gave him, he want to be happy for her but the fact that his love doesn't loves him back annoys him. He, alone, went to a bar named "Psycho". It was a well-known bar, where high schoolers hang-out. He walked in, went to the bar and ordered "One sex in the beach". Many girls tried to get his attention by saying hi, bumping "accidentally" to him, or even ask him directly to accompany them. But no one was successful; he turned all of them down. He was clearly heart-broken. He stayed there for two hours and finally decided to go out of the bar. As he stepped out he bumped in to a guy, he's not sure if it's a girl or a guy. It was continued by a scold of the one he bumped. Preparing himself for a fight (he thought it was a guy), he was to answer back but when he turned around it was girl. A freakishly boyish girl. But she was cute, her hair was long and has a great figure the bad part is she wore a simple t-shirt and torn-off pants which lessen her feminine figure. She got great boobs but not that big just right and her butt was simply cute. She has the figure of Beyonce, but just a little petite. He was amazed by the girl in front of him that he even didn't notice that the girl was getting closer.

"Hey you, look where you're going"

"Sumimasen" "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine"

The girl was about to turn but he suddenly pulled her shoulder.

"I'm Nakatsu"

"Uhm… excuse me but am I asking your name?" suddenly raising an eye brow

"Oh"

"First of all, I'm not interested second, I hate jerks like you"

"Ouch!"

The girl was about to walk away then suddenly a guy plunge her to a kiss. She was shocked. She struggled to get out of his grip but he's just too strong. Nakatsu seeing what was happening helped the girl. He punched the man and the man turned, he was about to punch Nakatsu, suddenly he fell on the floor. It was the girl, she actually tripped the guy. Nakatsu was surprised _why didn't she done that earlier, maybe she wants me to rescue her._

"Arigato"

"No need to thank me. You were the one to bring him down"

"I'm sorry for my attitude earlier. I thought of you as a jerk. I'm really sorry"

"No it's okay"

"By the way I'm Yasuki Minako, yours is?"

"Uh… I'm Nakatsu"

"Uhh…, well are you alone?'

"Eh?"

"I mean did you come here all by yourself?"

"Uhh…, yeah, I got dumped"

"Ouch! That might hurt. Since you helped me I'll accompany you, is it okay?"

"S….su…sure"

"Well what are you waiting for let's go"

They both went out of the bar. And the girl seems alone too.

"Hey, you're alone too?"

"Yeah, well I didn't get dumped, I just don't like coming to the bar with my friends."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm different from them."

"Huh?"

"I'm very boyish and they are, let's say girly and when we come to a bar, it's just weird."

"Ohh…, I get it, you fell intimidated?"

"A little"

"I know the feeling, but why don't you act like a girl? You are cute and have a great figure."

"I hate girly girls and I don't want to be one but my friends are some how different. They have these boundaries not like other girls."

"Ohh…"

They went to a karaoke bar where unexpectedly Nakatsu met Sekime, Noe and Nanba.

"Hey! Nakatsu. Hi!" "Oh… you have girl with you and she's really cute. Hi I'm Nanba" noticing the cute girl beside Nakatsu. Attempting to shake hands with her.

"Hi! I'm Yasuki Minako. But I'm sorry I don't want to be touched." Declining the shake hand Nanba was offering.

"Whoa a girl blew you. Hahahaha……" teasing Nanba. "Hi I'm Sekime"

"Hello!"

"Hi! Lovely miss I'm Noe"

"Hello!"

"By the way where are you going Nanba?"

"Uhh… We're going to rent a KTV room."

"Mind if we join you?"

"Sure why not"

As usual the KTV room was loaded by Nanba's chicks.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yasuki asked Nakatsu

"I'm fine" Nakatsu replied

"Hey you two want to sing?" Nanba offered

"Nah… I'll pass" Nakatsu replied

"I'll try" Yasuki replied "Please pass the song book" she searched for the song and asked Nakatsu to punch it for her.

**I keep on fallin in love with you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Loving you darling  
Makes me so confused**

She sang so angelic. Every tone was right she even did the curl of the voice perfectly. She even has an American accent that blended with the song.

**I keep on fallin in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone way that I loved you**

Oh,oh,oh I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain  
Just when I think I've taken more than would a fool I start fallin back in love with you

I keep on fallin in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone way that I loved you(oh baby)

Everyone was watching her. They were really surprised that the girl that just seated beside them has a beautiful voice.

**oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh(yeahyeah)  
Oh,oh,oh,oh,fallin(fall)(fall)(fall)(fall)**

I keep on fallin in and out of love with you  
I never loved somebody way that I love you x3

Finally the song ended, all jaws dropped. Then they all clapped

"Why didn't you tell me that you were that good?"

"Encore, encore, encore…" everybody chanted.

"Okay, okay"

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She sang with emotions.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She looked like she's about to cry.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

She hit the right note it was perfect.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

The song ended again, the clapping started again.

"Do you sing in a band?"

"I did" then she let out a sigh

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing" forcing out a smile but Nakatsu knows it was fake.

"Ok"

They kept singing till wee hours. Finally they thought of calling it a night. They exited the KTV room and separated.

"Ahh… Yasuki, I can walk you home?"

"Me too, me three, me four." The other guys continued

"…" before she could answer Noe interrupted. "Wait! There's a problem. Where would we sleep? We're not allowed to come back at this time."

"How about, at my place?" Yasuki suggested

"Uhm…Isn't it inappropriate?" Nakatsu replied

"No it's okay my parents are out. Their gonna come back next week."

"But??..." The boys replied

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm black belted in Judo and Karate so don't worry"

"Ohh…"

"So what are your answers?"

There were 4 OK's that answered Yasuki's question.

"Here we are."

"Whoa… wicked you're really rich." Noe was amazed as he look at the very big mansion in front of him. It was white with gold linings. It has many doors and windows. It was totally beautiful.

"No it's nothing" "Well, let's go inside"

"Good evening ma'am" as the maids greeted their master

"Please take their bags and coats and prepare the guest rooms"

"Yes ma'am"

"Guys, please feel at home I'll just change okay the maids will lead you to your rooms?"

"OK" the boys chorused.

20 minutes later……

A knock was heard at their door. They were surprised when they saw Yasuki in a mini short and a hazer back. All jaws were once again dropped.

"Hey guys, is it comfortable enough?"

"Y… ye..yeah. And thank you for letting us sleep her." Nakatsu replied

"Me too, me three, me four" the guys finished

"Oh! It's nothing. Since I want male friends. Uhm… wait where do you study?"

"Osaka High" The four answered proudly

"Huh? I haven't heard about that before?"

"Really? It is very famous." Noe said

"Oh. Okay" "Will you mind if sleep here tonight, with you guys?"

"It's our pleasure" Nanba answered as a wolfish grin form in his face

_**What do you think will happen? Please review. I'm thinking about comedy but if want another genre its ok. Please review and comment about my writing. Thank you**_


End file.
